The state-of-the-art in matters of assembly of current materials that are easily transformable, in order to obtain a structure rendered rigid by wedging, in other words without the utilization of tools or other accessories, does not show any method that enables the quick construction of a self-supporting structure that exhibits a satisfactory rigidity.
By way of illustration, reference is made to the document FR-A-2629756 (LE GOURRIEREC) that describes a manufacturing method for furniture in semi-rigid flat materials. The manufacture of such furniture or structures requires cutting up, the assembly is very fast but gluing is necessary. In the type of assembly according to the document mentioned above, various operations are implemented for cutting to size strips of material of determined thickness, for folding the strips thus cut, in order to obtain adequate forms corresponding to the piece of furniture to be made. The semi-rigid material can be corrugated cardboard, in particular for making small sized structures, a plastic material such as polyethylene, expanded polystyrene, etc., a composite material, peeled wood, a metal such as honeycomb structured aluminium, etc.
The state-of-the-art is on the other hand also described by the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,244 (Hutchins and Gebnard) relating to a unit whose assembly is formed by four reinforcing bars to which four square panels are perpendicularly attached. The modular unit is formed, preferably, of very thick cardboard. It includes a plurality of panels which are adapted for fitting one above the other and each panel comprises a horizontal rectangular plate. The materials required here, are numerous and diverse. The major inconveniences of these structures are the possibility of global flow of the unit and/or of collapse under the effect of the weight and/or stresses due to shocks to which the framework structure is subjected by storage.